


We've Got Tonight

by realityisoverrated



Series: Infinite Love [85]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M, Polyamory, Polyfidelity, Smoaking billionaires, flommy, olicity - Freeform, tolvier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-22 19:33:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9622463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/realityisoverrated/pseuds/realityisoverrated
Summary: Felicity storms out of the foundry after Oliver accuses her of having her head in Central City. She runs into Tommy and their growing feelings are getting harder for them both to deny.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This story depicts a polyamorous relationship between one woman and two men. If this is not something you are interested in, please stop and go no further. New readers to the series are always welcome and appreciated, but please be aware, this is not an Olicity story with occasional sex with Tommy.
> 
> This is a little bit of fluff set before our favorite three get together.
> 
> Thank you for your continued support of this series. Your comments and kudos help feed the muse. 
> 
> I'm not telling this series in chronological order. Some readers have requested that I provide a chronological order for the fics in the series. There is no need to read them in chronological order, but in case you'd like to, the list is below. This installment is 5/85. (There is a known issue at AO3. If viewing the stories from the series page, the story numbers aren't always correct. The story number when you open the individual stories is correct).  
> 1\. Beautiful Stranger (Part 28)  
> 2\. The Hack of the Golden Dragon (Part 36)  
> 3\. Girl Wednesday (Part 41)  
> 4\. This Time Last Year (Part 44)  
> 5\. We’ve Got Tonight (Part 85)  
> 6\. The First Time (Part 1)  
> 7\. Aloe and Chamomile (Part 40)  
> 8\. The Italian Restaurant (Part 3)  
> 9\. Ground Rules (Part 43)  
> 10\. Do The Hustle (Part 21)  
> 11\. The Secret Ingredient (Part 65)  
> 12\. Wherever You Are, There I Am (Part 8)  
> 13\. Perfect (Part 16)  
> 14\. Don’t Ask, Don’t Tell (Part 49)  
> 15\. Practical Jokes and Other Misunderstandings (Part 14)  
> 16\. Cobble Hill (Part 4)  
> 17\. The Sunnybrook (Part 51)  
> 18\. House Warming (Part 15)  
> 19\. 30 (Part 30)  
> 20\. Hong Kong (Part 35)  
> 21\. Twenty Questions Over Brunch (Part 11)  
> 22\. Hildy (Part 5)  
> 23\. Burgers & Lies (Part 9)  
> 24\. You Say You Want A Revolution (Part 22)  
> 25\. Unexpected Gifts (Part 70)  
> 26\. Look Me In The Eye And Make Me Feel The Truth (Part 12)  
> 27\. Fight Night (Part 20)  
> 28\. Fear and Loathing (Part 42)  
> 29\. With The Band (Part 53)  
> 30\. The Scarecrow (Part 59)  
> 31\. An Island Of His Own Making (Part 74)  
> 32\. Pas de Deux (Part 75)  
> 33\. Take It Back (Part 76)  
> 34\. Into Thin Air (Part 17)  
> 35\. Haunted (Part 58)  
> 36\. It Sings To Me (Part 84)  
> 37\. It’s Just Like Falling (Part 27)  
> 38\. Will You Still Love Me, Tomorrow? (Part 7)  
> 39\. Life With The Arrow (Part 23)  
> 40\. Up All Night (Part 6)  
> 41\. Welcome Home (Part 10)  
> 42\. Deadshot (Part 62)  
> 43\. Better Than Chocolate Chip Banana Pancakes (Part 24)  
> 44\. The Right To Remain Silent (Part 61)  
> 45\. Home Is Where You Are (Part 2)  
> 46\. Somebody Get A Hammer (Part 26)  
> 47\. Tush Push (Part 48)  
> 48\. Elves (Part 68)  
> 49\. Three (Part 13)  
> 50\. Life Lived In The Tabloids (Part 18)  
> 51\. Tokyo Calling (Part 25)  
> 52\. Something Blue (Part 39)  
> 53\. I Do. I Do. I Do. (Part 82)  
> 54\. Prudence Chastity (Part 19)  
> 55\. Love Is Worth It In The End (Part 33)  
> 56\. The Mini (Part 38)  
> 57\. The Hall of Fame (Part 46)  
> 58\. A Name By Any Other (Part 47)  
> 59\. The Drop Out (Part 32)  
> 60\. Homework (Part 64)  
> 61\. Count Your Blessings (Part 71)  
> 62\. William (Part 29)  
> 63\. Hold On For One More Day (Part 31)  
> 64\. I Have No Gifts To Bring (Part 72)  
> 65\. Yours, Mine, Ours (Part 37)  
> 66\. Rules Are Made To Be Broken (Part 55)  
> 67\. The Forty-Year-Old Graduate (Part 78)  
> 68\. Take Me Out To The Ballgame (Part 83)  
> 69\. Hope Is Believing In The Light When All You See Is Darkness (Part 52)  
> 70\. Emma (Part 77)  
> 71\. Open Up And Say Ah (Part 60)  
> 72\. Tommy Merlyn’s No Good, Very Bad, Terrible Day (Part 81)  
> 73\. Saturdays With The Green Arrow (Part 34)  
> 74\. I Would Not Trade What Might Have Been For What Is (Part 50)  
> 75\. Brothers (Part 45)  
> 76\. Hallelujah (Part 69)  
> 77\. The Green Arrow Did It (Part 73)  
> 78\. Strawberry Milkshake With A Side Of Why (Part 56)  
> 79\. All About The Jeans (Part 54)  
> 80\. A Bunny For Prue (Part 63)  
> 81\. Day 107 (Part 67)  
> 82\. Boys Who Kiss Boys Who Kiss Girls Who Kiss Boys Who Kiss Boys (Part 57)  
> 83\. Scars (Part 79)  
> 84\. Tummy Aches and Heart Aches (Part 66)  
> 85\. Gut Punch (Part 80)
> 
> Welcome to any new readers who have stumbled into this universe. The more the merrier.
> 
> Arrow and its characters do not belong to me.

Artwork by ligiapimenta

 

Felicity received a small sense of satisfaction when the alley door slammed behind her. Oliver had some nerve questioning her loyalty to the mission. Yes, she’d spent a lot of time over the past six weeks in Central City visiting Barry Allen, but he was her friend and he was in a coma. She’d gotten on the first train back to Starling as soon as the first report came over the news that there had been a bombing. If anyone didn’t have their mind on the mission, it was Oliver. He’d been ornerier than a grizzly for weeks. She didn’t know what was going on with him, beyond the usual Oliver stuff, but she was getting pretty tired of being on the receiving end of his grrr.

The cold air was bracing and she was quickly regretting her decision to storm off without her coat, but she wasn’t going to give Oliver the satisfaction of returning to the basement until he had time to extricate his head from his ass. Felicity wrapped her arms around herself as she paced the alley. She decided to walk around the building once to get her circulation flowing and she’d consider returning to her computers if her desire to kill Oliver had lessened.

“Are you lost?” a familiar voice asked from the darkness.

“No, just trying to cool off?” Felicity answered as she came to a stop in front of the loading bay.

Tommy held out his hand and lifted her onto the platform. He shrugged out of his suit jacket, “Well, it’s definitely cold enough to do that.”

Felicity gratefully slipped into Tommy’s jacket. Her dress was cute as hell, but definitely only meant for indoor wearing. “Thanks,” she said. The coat was warm from his body and she shivered a little.

Tommy ran his hands up and down her arms, “What idiotic thing did he do now?”

“How do you know he did something?” Felicity asked, surprised that she felt the need to defend Oliver.

“Well, you’re outside pacing without your coat. Only Ollie can piss someone off that much,” he smiled kindly.

“What are you doing out here?” she deflected.

He pointed to a pile of crates behind him, “My distributor insists that I ordered thirty units of Babycham. I disagree. Unfortunately, my vodka order is in here somewhere and I’m trying to locate it.”

“Don’t you have people for that?” Felicity inquired as she peered into one of the crates.

Tommy laughed, “I know I keep telling people that I’m the boss, but no one seems to believe me. I have no idea where Thea and Roy have disappeared to.” He shook his head, “Actually, I don’t want to know where they disappeared to. Since tonight is a Monday, that just leaves me.” He pulled out a bottle of Babycham, “Drink?”

Felicity wrinkled her nose, “Isn’t this English?”

“I guess they’re trying to distribute it over here now,” he removed a case of the Babycham, “but not in my club.”

“It tastes that bad?” Felicity asked curiously.

“It’s the perfect drink to ply on unsuspecting virgins who’ve never had more than a sip of alcohol at Christmas,” Tommy answered with disgust.

“How is that different from any fruity concoction served here?” Felicity challenged. “Most of the drinks on Verdant’s specialty cocktail list go down very easy. I should know, I’ve tried them all.”

Tommy blinked at her and then looked at the case of Babycham in his arms. “All I know is, if I ever have a daughter, I’m going to tell her the evils of Babycham and fruity specialty cocktails and the boys who will try to ply it on her in lieu of working hard to earn her affection and respect,” Tommy said returning the bottle to the crate with disgust.

“Are you all right?” Felicity asked him with concern.

“Yeah, it’s just that owning a club gives you a very different perspective from frequenting one. Being on this side, I see way too much. It’s a constant battle to keep the uglier drugs and pervier guys out of here,” Tommy said as he handed her a folded piece of paper and then grabbed a crow bar.

The smile fell from Felicity’s face as she read the paper Tommy handed her. The police routinely handed out sketches or grainy photographs of suspected sex offenders to club owners. The one she held was a person of interest flyer for a man in his mid-twenties who liked to prey on women he met in clubs. She folded the paper and placed it in the pocket of Tommy’s jacket.

“Here,” Felicity picked up another crowbar, “let me help you.”

“Thanks,” Tommy smiled as they both popped the top off a crate.

“At least the Arrow got Vertigo off the street,” Felicity said as she sat the crate lid on the floor. She could finally mention Vertigo without the hairs on the back of her neck standing on end or the overwhelming need to take a very hot shower.

Tommy lifted his head and frowned, “I’d have preferred it if you hadn’t been taken hostage.”

“I would’ve preferred it too,” Felicity said truthfully.

They worked in silence as they sorted through the crates. Music was playing over the speakers in the loading bay and they both hummed along as they piled vodka on one side of the bay. Tommy took a case from Felicity, “So, are you going to tell me what he did or are you going to make me guess?”

Felicity popped a lid off another crate, “He accused me of trying to kill him tonight.”

“Did you?” Tommy asked with a straight face but a glint in his eye.

“Really?”

Tommy shrugged, “I’ve been sorely tempted. I could see how you’d be tempted too.”

“Of course it wasn’t on purpose. The bomber jammed his signal and I thought I was sending Oliver after his van. I’d never steer him into a bus on purpose.”

“Ollie got hit by a bus?” Tommy swayed a little on his feet, “Is he all right?”

Felicity rolled her eyes, “If he’d been hurt by the bus, do you think I’d be out here pissed at him?”

“I guess not,” Tommy said as he lifted a case of vodka from the crate Felicity had opened. “Why does Ollie think you did it on purpose?”

“He doesn’t think I did it on purpose,” Felicity answered as she lifted a case of Babycham out so Tommy could get to another case of vodka. “He thinks I was distracted about Barry.”

“Were you distracted about Barry?” Tommy asked curiously.

“No,” Felicity said with certainty. Her attention had been completely focused on catching the man terrorizing the city. She knew that everyone thought she had a crush on Barry. The truth was, it was nice to have a guy who was interested in her actually admit he was interested in her. The other men in her life were making things too complicated. Barry was smart and sweet and - in a coma.  Any hope Felicity had of Barry Allen uncomplicating her life was dashed by a bolt of lightning. No, she hadn’t been distracted by thoughts of Barry when she was fooled by the bomber’s tech. Oliver was the one on the ground with eyes on the van. The only person to blame for losing the bomber was Oliver. She could feel her temper begin to flare, “If anyone was distracted, it was Oliver.”

Tommy hummed noncommittally.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Felicity asked angrily. “You don’t believe me?”

“No, I believe you,” Tommy grinned. “I bet Ollie was distracted.”

Felicity stopped looking through her crate, “Why? Did something happen while I was gone?”

“Other than him being a complete grouch?”

“So, something did happen?”

“Yeah, Ollie missed you.”

Felicity returned her attention to the crate and scoffed, “Yeah, he missed me running interference with Isabel and answering his emails and taking messages.”

Tommy shook his head and muttered, “Unbelievable.”

“What?” she narrowed her eyes at her friend.

“Nothing. I’m just amazed at how thick-headed the two of you are.” When Felicity rolled her eyes, Tommy continued, “He missed you for more than just your executive assistant skills. He likes having you around for you.”

“Well, I’m sure he does.” Felicity returned her attention to the crate. “I’m nicer to him than Dig. He should be nicer to me.”

“He should,” Tommy agreed. “I’m sure he’s sorry for losing his temper.”

“If he’s sorry, he should be the one apologizing to me, not you,” Felicity said as she could feel her anger at Oliver returning.

Tommy tapped Felicity’s shoulder and she turned around. He was holding his hand out to her, “Dance with me.”

She looked around, “We’re in a loading bay.”

“At a night club,” he waggled his fingers. “Come on, Smoak, this is one of my favorite songs.” He winked at her, “It’s also a fact that you can’t stay angry when you’re dancing.”

Dancing with Tommy was always fun, but she wanted to hold onto her anger. It was sometimes easier to deal with Oliver when he was being difficult if she was angry. Felicity twisted from side to side with indecisiveness, “I’m pretty angry.”

He took hold of her hand, “Consider it an experiment.”

Felicity nodded her head and allowed Tommy to pull her into his arms. “I don’t know this song,” she said as she listened to Tommy hum in her ear.

“You don’t know Bob Seger?” Tommy asked outraged. “And you call yourself educated?” He took her hand and twirled her, causing her to giggle. When she returned to his arms he began to sing, “Deep in my soul, I've been so lonely / All of my hopes, fading away/ I've longed for love, like everyone else does / I know I'll keep searching, even after today / So there it is girl, I've said it all now / And here we are babe, what do you say? / We've got tonight, who needs tomorrow? / We've got tonight babe / Why don't you stay?”

Felicity relaxed in Tommy’s arms she lowered her head against his chest. The cold night air and the loading bay faded away. All she was aware of was the smell of Tommy’s aftershave, the sound of his voice and the warmth of his body. “This is a nice song,” she sighed. “Are you lonely?” she asked without thinking.

Tommy stopped singing and she looked up at him. He looked like he had a question on the tip of his tongue. The sound of the music faded away and the only sound she could hear was the rushing of the blood in her ears. She licked her lips and his eyes dropped to her mouth. He leaned down, ever so slightly, and Felicity stood up on her toes.

“Felicity,” John called from the alley. “Where are you?”

She pulled out of Tommy’s arms and nervously pushed her glasses up her nose. “I’m here,” she called out.

“Hey,” Diggle said to Felicity and Tommy.

“Hi, Dig,” Tommy said as he placed another case of vodka on the stack.

“Hey, Tommy.” Dig turned to Felicity, “We’ve got a hit on that search you were running.”

Felicity removed Tommy’s jacket and held it out to him, “You should lock up. It’s not safe to be out here by yourself at night. Someone might want all this Babycham.”

“You all right?” Tommy asked as he put his jacket on.

“I will be,” she smiled.

“I’d offer to beat him up for you,” he winked, “but I think we both know how that would go.”

She laughed, “Thanks.” Felicity reached into his coat pocket and removed the description of the rapist. “I’ll start looking for this guy tonight.”

“Good, I know you’ll find him,” Tommy replied as he lifted another case of vodka.

Felicity allowed Dig to lift her from the platform and lower her to the ground. She just started following him back down the alley when Tommy called out, “Hey, Felicity.”

She turned to face him, “Yeah?”

“I haven’t been lonely since the first time you bought me Chinese,” he smiled.

Felicity couldn’t help the smile that spread across her face at his words. She wasn’t blind. She knew things had been shifting between them for months. Alone with her thoughts, she might even acknowledge that she’d fallen in love with him, but Tommy was too complicated. Tommy Merlyn and Oliver Queen were going to be her undoing. She just hoped she wasn’t going to be theirs too. “Good night, Tommy.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Kudos and comments are always welcomed and appreciated. Hearing from you is my favorite part of the day.
> 
> Prompt requests are encouraged.
> 
> You can also come say hi to me on tumblr. http://realityisoverrated-fic.tumblr.com


End file.
